1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip package structure and a method for manufacturing the chip package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
One kind of chip package structure includes a chip mounted on a rigid substrate and a printed circuit board (PCB) for carrying the rigid substrate. As the chip must be mounted on the rigid substrate first, then the rigid substrate with the chip can be mounted on the PCB, the process is complex and increases the manufacturing cost.
Another kind of chip package structure includes a chip directly mounted on a flexible PCB. Yet, as the PCB is flexible, it is not easy to mount the chip on the PCB.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a package structure and a method for manufacturing the package structure which can overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.